


Bloodlust of a vampire

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Izaya Orihara ALT, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizuo Heiwajima ALT, alternate personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pritzuo runs into Izetsuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust of a vampire

Izetsuki Orihara sat in a large tree, looking down. It was just another night, and after being on Earth for so many centuries it began to actually be quit boring. But fearing death, he continued to do what creatures like him must do to survive, continuing to drink human blood. For he was a vampire.

He had to admit, it was fun having an advantage over most other vampires, being able to go out in the sun. The only down side was that it made him weaker, So he disguised himself to appear human. Most of his prey were people who skipped curfew. For they just believed creatures like Izetsuki were no more than a legend, as well as the acasional child who wondered into the woods alone during the day.

So far he had yet to turn anyone and had become quit lonely.

There were those he had to watch out for, like priests, as so manny of them were sent out at night, trying to kill vampires like him. Yet one of them, a man named Pritzuo Heiwajima, whom he had been watching since the priest was just a child, had caught his eye.

He heard screams. Turning to the direction of the noise, he saw Pritzuo taking down what appeared to be a newborn vampire. One of the weakest, as a newborn had yet to drink human blood and therefor could barely put up a fight. He guessed that vampire’s master was either dead or had fled.

Pritzuo cleaned his weapon, unaware of the vampire above him in the tall tree. It was then that Izetsuki go an idea for Pritzuo being his precious victim.

Izetsuki jumped from the tree, causing Pritzuo to look up but to see no one there. He got focused back on the poor creature's body. It had obviously not chosen to be that way, rarely do they actually choose that kind of life. Izetsuki, as he watched Pritzuo put down his blade, decided that was his chance and before Pritzuo knew it, there was blood…his blood.

“I-Izetsuki!” He tried to reach for his blade as the vampire had his fangs deep into his neck, but Izetsuki kicked it away, knowing that Pritzuo couldn't get to it without know trying to yank him off of his throat, which could only end badly for Pritzuo.

Izetsuki held Pritzuo down , enjoying the sweet red liquid. He knew that the man had been a virgin, virgin blood being the sweetest of all. Pritzuo began to feel dizzy and lightheaded, believing the vampire was going to drain him dry. Izetsuki stopped and licked his lips. Pritzuo was too weak and couldn't even do so much as to sit up.

Izetsuki then bit his own tongue, making it bleed.

Pritzuo, who’s vision was fuzzy, didn't notice, but then the vampire forced his mouth open, and with the touch of their tongues he tasted blood. He knew what that meant for him.

His vision soon become clear. He found himself being picked up by Izetsuki , who brought out his wings and took them both into the air. He wanted to badly to strangle Izetsuki but was just still so weak and now there was something else keeping him from doing so. He realized it must be the fact that this flea was his master and for now he was no more than that vampire he had killed: a newborn, one of the weakest.

Izetsuki brought them to a cave in the mountains, only to almost immediately throw a human child at him who was no more than eight years old.

“Drink” he said.

Pritzuo knew what he meant. He felt so thirsty.. but a child.

Izetsuki waited. “Just leave enough so he will live and I'll toss the brat back where he came from. He won't change unless you feed him your blood.”

Pritzuo just looked at him. “You filthy flea!!!”

He tried to lung at him.

“Down, boy,” said Izetsuki. He laughed as Pritzuo was somehow compelled to obey him.

“I'm not a damn dog, flea!!” He said.

Izetsuki chose to ignore him and simply looked at him. “If you keep refusing to drink, you will eventually die.” he started to walk into the cave. “Now come and rest.”

Pritzuo hissed at him and he just let out another laugh.


End file.
